The present application relates to a display including a reflective display panel or a semi-transmissive display panel having both a reflection section and a transmission section. Moreover, the technology relates to an electronic unit including the above-described display.
In recent years, displays for mobile units such as cellular phones and electronic papers have been in increasing demand, and attention has been given to reflective displays. The reflective displays perform display by reflecting externally incident light (ambient light) by a reflective plate, and do not need a backlight. Therefore, power consumption is reduced by power for the backlight; therefore, a mobile unit using the reflective display is allowed to be driven for a longer time than a mobile unit using a transmissive display. Moreover, as the backlight is not necessary, the weight and size of the display are allowed to be reduced accordingly.
In the reflective display, to perform display with use of external light, it is necessary to include a layer having a scattering function in the display. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. H11-237623 and H09-113893, there are disclosed methods of providing a scattering film to a top surface of a glass substrate. In this case, the scattering film described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-237623 is a front scattering film having more front scattering characteristics and less back scattering characteristics. The scattering film described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H09-113893 is an anisotropic front scattering film scattering light incident from a specific direction.